


A Bloody Riot, An Evil Sealed

by Beta1357



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Implied Vice/Mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta1357/pseuds/Beta1357
Summary: The end of ‘96, Team Yagami made it to the finals but Team Japan ultimately won. Now the Sacred Treasures must deal with Goenitz with Vice and Mature along side them.
Kudos: 4





	A Bloody Riot, An Evil Sealed

1996, in the official KOF tournament arena, a priest fell to a knee, greatly injured. Though even with the pain of his wounds he gave a sinister grin. 

“Heh, I guess I underestimated the power of the sacred treasures. Formidable opponents indeed…” Goenitz rasped, coughing as he turned his gaze to two women who were dressed in white and red. “You two imbeciles…”

“Give it up, Goenitz! It’s time to put an end to you!” Kyo yelled as he approached the priest with a flaming hand, but he was stopped when Chizuru pulled him back.

“Be careful, Kyo!” She yelled. She saved his life by pulling him away for Goenitz summoned a tornado where he was standing.

“Stay out of this, Kusanagi. I need to discuss with Mature and Vice…” Goenitz threatened, not haven even turned his head to Kyo.

Kyo scoffed and stood back, watching carefully.

“You two both know that Yagami is dangerous! If he truly does possess the power of Orochi then he can slaughter you both!” 

“You’re talking about the legendary ‘Riot of the Blood’, yeah?” Vice asked sarcastically.

“Don’t worry, we can take care ourselves, you idiot.” Mature retorted.

“I suppose you’re right…” the priest’s tone was nonchalant, as if he believed the exact opposite of what they said. “You’ll find out soon enough…”

“What are they talking about? And why does it sound so familiar?” Kyo asked, turning to Chizuru. Her reaction nearly shook him to his core. 

Her face was pale with fear, a violently shaking hand rested over her mouth and her eyes were practically bulging. In all of Kyo's life, he’s never seen such a chilling reaction…

“Are you about to run away? Then run away like the coward you are!” Iori growled, kicking Goenitz square in the cheek.

“No… but I hear a calling… and I’ll respond with my own…” The priest raised his hand into the air, tensing it like he was holding something in a death grip.

“A call? You really must be losing your mind, old man.” Vice insulted with a snarl.

“Kyo, we need to run!” Chizuru yelled in fear, pulling Kyo away while he was determined to stay.

“I’m not going anywhere until I get an explanation, Kagura!”

That was when Iori started to freak out. He was spazzing, thrashing around with his hands covering his face with blood oozing from the gaps in his hands.

“Hey, Yagami! Calm down!” Vice yelled to Iori, but both her and Mature’s expressions started to change into one of fear.

“Oh god… i-it’s the Riot of the Blood!” Exclaimed Mature!

The next few moments were horrible. Grotesque. Enough to scar anyone who witnessed it. 

Iori viciously slashed and clawed into the two women, both of them screaming in agony as they were brutalized. Kyo and Chizuru have been watching in shock. For the first time in his life, Kyo was terrified of Iori. 

“Damn it, pull yourself together! You’re a Kusanagi, you fear nothing!” Kyo thought to himself, but even with that self reinforcement, he was still terrified.

Now Vice and Mature were laying on the ground, barely able to speak, let alone keep their consciousness for any longer.

“V-Vice…” Mature said weakly…

“M-Mature…” Vice said with pained anger…

“Gwooo… GWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!” Iori screamed in his stupor, arching his back with his face towards the sky and his hands tensed into claws.

All the while, Goenitz was laughing.

“Hehehehe… I told you…” the priest said with a shit-eating grin. “Now… it’s time to answer my call… my call to Heaven…”

“No! We can’t let him kill himself! It’ll count to the sacrifice to Orochi!” Chizuru yelled, finally having snapped out of her fear, she summoned a ball of light in her hands.

“Now you-“ and before she could finish her sentence, Iori sharply turned to Goenitz. His previously yellow glowing eyes turned back into his normal red colored eyes. He summoned a blaze of his purple flames in his hands before a burst that turned the purple flames into an even bigger, brighter crimson flame. 

“Burn in my flames!” He screamed as he threw a ball of fire towards Goenitz, right before he was about to summon a tornado on himself. 

It hit him tried and true, stunning him and pushing him back with the force of the flames.

“Gyah! Why? Why isn't there any wind?!” Goenitz screamed in guttural fear.

“Now Kusanagi! Finish him off!” Chizuru yelled one last time!

Kyo charged a flame within his hands and took stance. “Haaaaah! Eat this!” He yelled as he threw a whip of fire towards Goenitz, seemingly killing him and sealing his power away for good.

The holders of the three sacred treasures panted in exhaustion, Iori in particular. Unsurprisingly, it took quite a lot out of them to seal them away.

“Huh… I’ve never thrown a crimson flame before…” he said as he looked down to his hands opening and closing them once before putting them back down.

“Yagami seals, Kusanagi defeats, and Yata completes the seal. We have re-enacted the events of 1,800 years ago.” Chizuru explained, looking to Iori now specifically, “Your crimson flames resurfaced from a far repressed part of your power. The Yasakani power.”

“You’re practically speaking Greek to me, my flames have always been purple.” The redhead said in annoyance. He hated having his power compared to his lineage, adamant that he doesn’t need his lineage to be powerful.

“The purple color of your flames come from the power of Orochi that festers within you. Same goes for your red hair and eyes, it signifies your clan’s pact with Orochi,” The shrine maiden continued, “This is also the reason for your family’s unfortunately short lifespans. The power of Orochi slowly kills you from the inside out, and there is no avoiding it.”

“The death of my family has nothing to do with me. I dictate when I do or don’t die, not the Orochi power.” He slowly approached Chizuru, making her back up in fear. Though before he could even get close to her, Iori felt a sharp pain. He placed a hand over his mouth and coughed up blood.

“This is exactly what I’m talking about. The Riot of the Blood is greatly taxing on those who are affected by it, except for those who are direct descendants of the serpent.”

Kyo was just leaving before Chizuru grabbed his wrist to stop him. He tugged his hand away, but stayed put and listened.

“The feud between the Yagami and Kusanagi clans are pointless. You two must put aside your differences so that we may destroy the Orochi power, and Orochi themself.” The shrine maiden spoke in a stern tone, she wasn’t playing around.

“Be quiet, Yata. No one orders me around! I decide what I do!” Iori then turned to the corpses of Vice and Mature. Their hands were reaching out for each other, and Iori simply walked around their bodies like he didn’t care, but he knew he was lying to himself.

“I imagine you agree, Kyo?” She turned to the brunette.

“This isn’t between the Yagami and Kusanagi, this is between me and Iori.” He, too, started to walk away. “If it were up to Iori to destroy Orochi, he’d do it. If it were up to me to destroy Orochi, I’d do it.” He approached Benimaru and Daimon who were both resting down at the steps of the main stage, and they all started to walk away.

“Kusanagi. We’ve observed your everlasting feud with Yagami, and we do not intend to take sides. We know this battle is pointless.” Chizuru said to herself, looking over the corpses of the two slaughtered women and the cloth that fell from Goenitz’s clothing.

“Yagami, you will one day realize this same conclusion. Kusanagi, too, will one day realize.”

“Until then… I’ll…”


End file.
